DK Mode
DK Mode is an Easter Egg Mode in Yandere Simulator. Appearance This mode is a reference to the cheat code of the James Bond video game ''GoldenEye 007''. Press K to activate this mode. It cannot be deactivated until the game is reset or the day ends. Once pressed, the mode will enlarge the head and arms of Ayano, Senpai, teachers, and students. An original song plays in the background the entire time. This mode can be combined with another mode, but after that, the game must reset or the day must change to go back to normal (except Yandere-kun). Any item that the player carries will grow larger and remain the same size when dropped. Bugs *Ayano cannot use her phone in this mode because her massive head blocks the camera. *In DK Mode, it is difficult to mop up blood because the mop grows and moves through the floor when the player picks it up. *If a student dies in this mode, they will revert to normal. *If the player repeatedly picks up and drops a mop in this mode, it will fall out of the map. Trivia *The music for this mode used to be The DK Rap. It was replaced with an original song in the February 21st, 2016 Build. *All NPCs were affected by this mode and music for this mode was added in the September 19th, 2015 Build. *In past builds, Muja Kina, the placeholder nurse, Rival-chan, the former delinquents, and the placeholder club leaders were not affected by this mode. *The game's warning referred to this mode, saying that this game contained "DK Mode". This warning was later removed because YandereDev said that it was "cringey". Gallery GoldenEyeDkMode.jpg|An NPC affected by DK mode in GoldenEye 007. Dkmodeplusxmode.png|X Mode combined with DK Mode. March 15th, 2016. Dkmodeplusbanchomode.png|Bancho Mode combined with DK Mode. March 15th, 2016. Bancho Mode Combined with DK Mode.PNG|Bancho Mode combined with DK Mode. Unknown date. Dkmodepluspunishedmode.png|Punished Mode combined with DK Mode. March 15th, 2016. Dkmodeplusfalconmode.png|Falcon Mode combined with DK Mode. March 15th, 2016. Dkmodeplusbadtimemode.png|Bad Time Mode combined with DK Mode. March 15th, 2016. DK_and_One_Punch_Mode.png|Punch Mode combined with DK Mode. Dkmodeplusslendermode.png|Slender Mode combined with DK Mode. March 15th, 2016. Dkmodeplushatefulmode.png|Hateful Mode combined with DK Mode. March 15th, 2016. CurrentHatefulDK.png|Hateful Mode combined with DK Mode. January 1st, 2019. Dkmodeplus47mode.png|47 Mode combined with DK Mode. March 15th, 2016. Dkmodeplusgalomode.png|Galo Mode combined with DK Mode. March 15th, 2016. Dkmodepluscirnomode.png|Cirno Mode combined with DK Mode. March 15th, 2016. Cyborg_DK.png|Cyborg Mode combined with DK Mode. May 1st, 2016. DKEbola.png|Ebola Mode combined with DK Mode. May 6th, 2016. DKbola.png|Ebola Mode combined with DK Mode. July 24th, 2016. TitanxDK.png|Titan Mode combined with DK Mode. May 6th, 2016. LongXDonkey.png|Long Skirt Mode combined with DK Mode. May 6th, 2016. NakedxDonkey.png|Naked Mode combined with DK Mode. May 6th, 2016. NakedxLongxDK.png|Naked Mode and Long Skirt Mode combined with DK Mode. May 6th, 2016. HuntressDonkey.png|Huntress Mode combined with DK Mode. June 1st, 2016. DKNEW.png|Huntress Mode combined with DK Mode, June 15th, 2016. SkeletonMonkeyMidoriGurin.png|Spooky Mode combined with DK Mode. June 1st, 2016. ItsReallyFunnyTheBoobs.png|Witch Mode combined with DK Mode. June 21st, 2016. BadRomanceDKMode.png|Bad Romance Mode combined with DK Mode. Febraury 1st, 2016. Dkbromance.png|Bad Romance Mode combined with DK Mode. December 16th, 2016. 4DK.png|Bad Romance Mode, Naked Mode and Long Skirt Mode combined with DK Mode. December 16th, 2016. DK Blade.png|Blade Hair Mode combined with DK Mode. February 2nd, 2016. DK Tornado.png|Tornado Mode combined with DK Mode. February 2nd, 2016. Yanketsu Mode Combined with DK Mode.PNG|Yanketsu Mode combined with DK Mode. Gaze Combined with DK Mode.PNG|Gazer Mode combined with DK Mode. MiyukiDK.png|Miyuki Mode combined with DK Mode. November 2nd, 2018. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Customizable Category:Easter Eggs